Semblance
by Harlett
Summary: Comprender que el tiempo no aplicaba igual para ella que para él fue una noción muy injusta. Peor aún, darse cuando que su infantil apariencia nunca le había causado tanto malestar y frustración. ¿Por qué?


**SEMBLANCE**

**by: Harlett  
#41**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Bleach y Cía. NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

°O°

"**El cuerpo humano no es más que apariencia, y esconde nuestra realidad. La realidad es el alma."**

**°O°**

**°O°**

A él nunca le había importado mucho su apariencia, realmente.

No de la forma en la que la mayoría pensaría sanamente.

Claramente era cuidadoso con su persona, era aseado y, algunas veces, quisquilloso en algunos detalles; el cual no se incluía un apego a ponerle un orden adecuado a su cabello, el cual podía ser una pesadilla si lo intentaba. Pero evidentemente se hallaba bastante lejos de las escrupulosas tendencias del Quinto oficial del Onceavo Escuadrón.

Hitsugaya no se sentía cohibido por su _pequeña_ figura._ Sí_, reconocía que era pequeño. Solo que hacerlo de voz alta, ni muerto (_otra vez_).

Ni antes ni ahora.

No, cuando aún era una simple alma deambulando por el Rukongai, ni ahora, que portentaba uno de los más grandes y honorables cargos en la Sociedad de Almas. No se sentía abrumado por la diferencia de tallas físicas ante sus superiores, iguales y mucho menos, menores. Ni por enemigos ni por amigos.

No se sentía cohibido o extraño al ser capaz de dirigir todo un Escuadrón de forma admirable; donde básicamente todo mundo era mucho más alto que él y, algunas veces, apenas le llegaba a la altura del ombligo a varios de sus subordinados.

En cuanto a ese aspecto jamás había tenido problema. Él era él. Con sus escasos metro y medio… Bueno, ni a eso llegaba. Aún si se le agregaba las facciones aniñadas, una espada que tenía que echarse al hombro, porque no se le veía otro modo posible de traerla sin que pareciera que traía rabo si es que la traía en la cintura.

No. No se sentía menos.

Solamente, quizás, molesto.

_Fastidiado_ era la palabra que podría definir mejor su situación.

Porque él veía las cosas de esa manera, pero los demás no.

Esa apariencia es la que le conllevaba más de uno que otro coraje a lo largo del día.

No podía evitar que la gente sintiera esa repentina necesidad de tratarle por la impresión que causaba esa _cáscara _que no cambiaba con el paso de los años, esa apariencia.

Era como si solo vieran a un pequeño niño adorable, al cual malcriar o consentir, acariciarle la cabeza, revolverle el cabello, suavizar su tono de voz, agachar la cabeza para ponerse a su altura, exagerar sus gestos como si trataran de darse a entender mejor y hablasen con un crío de unos cuantos años, sentir una desmedida urgencia de darle un abrazo o de regalarle dulces y, en los _menos_ bochornosos casos, en el que todo el mundo se sentía o se veía como un mentor el cual por su edad y experiencia, debía de guiar y compartir sus conocimientos al joven peliblanco. Incluso el ser indulgentes con él. Porque era un niño. O aparentaba serlo.

Si, incluso en la Sociedad de Almas, más allá de la vida terrenal y dando paso a otro ciclo tras la muerte, la fuerte costumbre seguía anclada en que como te ven, te tratan.

Y si te ves como un niño, te trataran como tal.

Y si, particularmente en este caso, eres un niño que se comporta como un adulto, la gente te tratara en serio pero no en serio, porque francamente, ver a un niño comportarse de forma tan madura, es de risa o simplemente adorable.

Viéndolo por el lado amable, por que cuando dicho crío te corrige, es cuando medio mundo se indigna.

Y si bien los años y las costumbres fueron lo que hicieron que muchos refinaran sus modos, para no caer en malas costumbres (y la furia fría) una vez se trataba con el imperturbable e indiferente actitud del capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, no faltaba quién, para disgusto de él, notara en sus miradas ese destello que en el fondo no dejaban de pensar que era un simple niño dándole órdenes a los mayores y les causaba gracia o enfado.

Porque parecía ser divertido ver a un niño actuar como un adulto.

Y para él le resultaba fastidioso algunas veces ver como esos 'adultos' se comportaban como niños.

Parecía ser evidente que ellos olvidaban bajo qué circunstancias se encontraban una vez dentro de este lado de la línea.

La que él se encontraba.

Era costumbre, ceguera, ignorancia, gracia el hacer burla o admirarse de su forma de ser.

Pero medio mundo era idiota. La otra mitad aún no la conocía, así que no podía hablar por ellos.

No era que convivieran con un niño que se comportaba como adulto. Un adulto arisco, regañón, enojón, estresado, serio, estirado y antisocial.

Es solo que la bola de idiotas no se daba por aludida que él _ya_ no era un _niño_.

El tiempo pasa, pero la paranormal burbuja en la que se encuentra regido el Otro Mundo solía confundir los sentidos de sus habitantes (Y, quizás en algunos serios casos, también el sentido de la orientación como cierto capitán del Onceavo Escuadrón)

Pero él hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño, cuando menos, mentalmente. Su cuerpo le traicionaba y su fuerte poder lo mantenía sujeto a que el tiempo pasará a través de él mucho más lento que para algunos otros con un nivel más bajo.

Una bendición, una maldición.

Era evidente que él había madurado, pero su cuerpo no. Y la gente, gran parte de ella, no tenía las suficientes neuronas para captarlo.

No es que hubiera olvidado la cantidad de décadas que ya había cumplido. Simplemente que no recordaba desde que fecha había dejado de crecer y el tiempo se congelo para sí.

No tenía otra forma de hacerse respetar que siendo serio, duro y exigente con los suyos, para que de alguna forma su apariencia no le restara puntos a su autoridad. Y su actitud siempre había sido así.

Otro cantar sería si tuviera cuando menos otros 30 cm de altura.

Aunque eso prácticamente lo convertiría en otro Kuchiki Biakuya (Y eso que él era el de la espada rosita con flores. Y _nadie_ se burlaba de eso.)

Niños shinigamis eran pocos.

Pero con los que él haya tratado, menos.

Pero eso era el día a día. Y pensó que todo eso seguiría hasta que quizás, en otro medio siglo o completo, su cuerpo… o su alma, mejor dicho, considerara que era pertinente por fin permitirle el famoso "estirón" del que suelen hablar mucho.

No había prisa.

No había razón por la cual acelerarse.

Todo estaba en orden.

Casi perfecto.

No.

Nada.

No había necesidad.

.

.

.

.

O eso había pensado…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Claro_…

Hasta el día que la conoció a ella.

Y el mundo y su creencia, su conformismo y percepción, se vino abajo.

.

.

.

.

Aquella inusitada amistad que surgió de forma peculiar.

Nada espectacular su inicio. Karin, como muchos, lo trataba por cómo se veía: un pequeño niño amargado y enojón, uno con muchas responsabilidades…

Quizás, aunque ella se mofará de esa forma suya de ser, podía a la vez entenderlo como pocos. A una persona a la que subestimaban ocasionalmente por su apariencia. Como a ella. Que por ser muy joven, lo mejor era que no se enterara de ciertas cosas, porque no era lo suficientemente madura, porque aún le faltaba crecer, porqué no podría comprenderlo.

Pero la Kurosaki de cabello negro era madura para su edad, principalmente debido a las circunstancias a las que estaba sujeta con esa rara familia suya y sus habilidades espirituales. Karin se había visto obligada a madurar en poco tiempo; considerándolo relativamente a lo que él ya llevaba en su existencia.

Ella se convirtió en otro dolor de cabeza con el que lidiar. Uno que sufría por voluntad.

Ella quería apaciguar su corazón. No porqué aparentara ser un niño, si no porque toda persona no merecía cargar sola sus pesares.

Por qué ella quería ver una sonrisa en sus labios y que acompañará a sus ojos. Y el mejor modo que ella conocía para apaciguar un alma acongojada o con problemas o estresada, era el método que a ella le funcionaba: estar con los amigos, jugando fútbol, platicar, estando con la familia, jugar con la consola o simplemente hacer el vago…

Su amistad con ella era un agradecido paliativo que jamás confeso en voz alta.

Él no sabía que admirar más de ella. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía (en un platónico sentido) de la _niña_. Y curiosamente, eran las únicas ocasiones que en algún minúsculo, pequeño y recóndito lugar de su ser, agradecía tener la apariencia que tenía… Porqué de otro modo, no sabía de qué otra forma hubiera podido acercarse a la chica en primer lugar y en segundo, como hubiera podido mantener su amistad con ella sin ser mal visto si él aparentará la edad que en verdad tenía. Si, su infantil apariencia era un buen catalizador con Karin y que la policía local no lo hubiera arrestado ya por ser un sospechoso pedofilo acosador de niñas, rabo verde.

Así que...

Kurosaki Karin, podía ver, podía testificar y comprobar sin miedo a errar, que era una chica con carácter fuerte, de forma altanera, con un muy particular estilo de mostrar su preocupación hacia otros (un poco más abrasivo que su hermano, pero con menos sangre y huesos rotos de por medio), ese gran deseo de proteger a los otros, su actitud ante la vida. Y claro, (no menos importante pero si muy placentero) el modo en la que no dudaba en poner en su lugar a su terco y anaranjado hermano.

Ella, algunas veces tan calmada y tranquila, cuando su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y reflejando en sus ojos oscuros los colores del Sol muriendo en el atardecer y dejaba que la brisa le acariciara la cara, cuando sonreía con alegría o satisfacción, incluso con malicia o travesura, con convicción o comprensión y brindaba calidez a su alma. Una seguridad que te invadía con un gesto. Toda la tranquilidad que te brindaba su compañía y la calidez de su proximidad. Pero algunas veces era tan fuerte, tan poderosa y sin control, temperamental y obstinada, arrasando todo a su paso, se imponía y se hacía escuchar, y aquellos temblaban ante su presencia, increíblemente, si se consideraba que era una pequeña humana.

Y a él le gustaban todos esos matices.

Todo parecía normal, en la particular forma que podría existir en la convivencia entre un shinigami y un mortal.

¿Una amistad a larga distancia?

¿Sin importar los peligros?

¿Las guerras?

¿Las razas y los orígenes?

¿Una que superaba los límites terrenales?

Sí. Pero…

¿Y el tiempo?

No.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Toushiro volvió a verla después de casi dos años, aún con un caos encima debido a los residuos de la última gran guerra, el joven se dio el lujo de notar las diferencias que había ahora.

'Diferencias'… Una palabra nunca le había causado tanto nerviosismo y aprensión, quizás porque eso significaba algún _cambio_.

Y descubrió que tratar de mantener todo como si nada pasará, no era una opción.

Quizás la costumbre de convivir con sus semejantes, en la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de los años y los mínimos cambios, le hubiera estancado la perspectiva del flujo del tiempo para con otros seres.

El tiempo que pasaba para él, no era el mismo que pasaba para ella.

Aterradoramente.

Las charlas, esas caminatas, la compañía mutua, los agradables silencios en el atardecer, las comidas hogareñas y aquellos partidos de fútbol ocasionales, estaban allí y seguían igual, pero a la vez no.

— Hey, Toushiro — le saco de sus pensamientos Karin, una tarde en la que caminaban por la orilla del río, el atardecer en su apogeo y ella con el balón de soccer en su redecilla y por sobre un hombro — ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado más callado de lo normal. Digo, no es que para comenzar sea normal ser tan callado como tú — comentaba con sorna mientras se recogía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Volteo a verla pero sin intención de responderle, sin embargo, ella le mando esa mirada de "No-me-digas-que-no-te-pasa-nada-o-te-pateo-tu-tra sero-pequeño-Capitán. Sabes-que-lo-haré" mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas y prácticamente imponía su autoridad.

El peliblanco suspiro agobiado.

— Solo estoy pensando en todo el papeleo que tendré que hacer cuando vuelva a la oficina. Matsumoto debe de estar tirada de borracha en su escritorio, casi puedo verlo… —

— Y con Abarai-san tumbado en el piso e Iba-san a su lado, de seguro — bromeo ella con travesura. Si, ella también podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Vio el mohín de fastidio en esas hermosas facciones y rió — Déjalos ser, Toushiro ¡no seas tan gruñón! — dijo ella mientras le echaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano mano le revolvía el cabello en forma juguetona y cariñosa.

El chico no opuso resistencia, por costumbre. Si bien podría usar su espada para descuartizar a cualquier individuo que intentase esa innecesaria muestra física de afecto. Pero ella no lo haría. Y Matsumoto… y Momo… y Yachiru… y…

Sigh.

Ok. Se había vuelto un blando.

Cuando ella lo soltó, con la cabellera plateada aún más revuelta que de costumbre y la cara acalorada por casi dejarlo sin respiración, ella siguió riendo a sus expensas. Disfrutando de su mal humor. Y él, se maravillaba por qué no podía irritarse por eso.

Y cuando ese molesto impulso de fruncir el ceño y enojarse con cualquiera que se burlará de él, por tratarlo como cualquier mocoso, simplemente ya no le ocurría cuando se trataba con ella. Y En lugar de encontrar alivio a esa situación como siempre pensó, se convirtió en una horrible desazón.

¿Por qué?

Porque significaba que él aceptaba todo de Karin. Sus regaños, sus consejos, su compañía, sus burlas y demás. Una terrible constante que significaba uno de los grandes cambios dentro de él: que eso… eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligrosamente un paso más allá del terreno de la inocente y simple amistad.

Uno de los cambios que más dolía.

Karin siempre solía tratarlo como un niño más de su edad, si bien sabía su rango o su poder. Sin embargo siempre lo trato por encima de esas cosas y etiquetas, sin darle mucha importancia. Pero ella no tardo en obtener recursos que acentuarán más su forma de ser, de darle más razones a su forma de actuar con él: cuando pasando poco a poco el tiempo fue ella quién crecía y él solo se quedaba suspendido en el tiempo, atascado en ese caparazón incapaz de envejecer.

_— Bueno, Karin-chan está en esa edad. Ya sabe, Taicho. Cuando las niñas desarrollan se más rápido que los niños. — hablaba Matsumoto tras su enorme pila de deberes. Toushiro levanto la vista de su propio trabajo, algo extrañado por el repentino comentario y la rubia exuberante solo sonrió de forma ladina, guiñándole el ojo. — Solo digo que no se extrañe mucho que ella lo trate como a un hermano menor, Taicho — _

El capitán bufo ante la memoria.

Claro que lo sabía.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!

Cada vez que la veía en sus escuetas visitas, con meses de diferencia. De una a otra visita siempre le encontraba algo diferente a la chica: el cabello le había crecido un poco más, las pestañas más largas y ahora rizadas, los dedos más finos y delgados, el discreto pero persistentemente necio desarrollo de esas curvas en sus caderas, el mentón afilado y el realce de sus pechos que ni sus holgadas playeras de fútbol podían ocultar ya.

Y el hecho que ella cada ocasión no dudaba en recordarle, ahora más que nunca y con total desfachatez y derecho, el llamarle niño de primaria.

Sin saberlo, pero Karin ya estaba rozando los 15 años de edad mientras él seguía teniendo esa apariencia de crío de 5º curso.

Ahora que ella ya no aparentaba ser un chica tan poco femenina aunque sus modos dictaran otra cosa. Ahora que ella era un poco más alta que él y lo único que aún salvaba su dignidad era su cabello esponjoso que le llegaba apenas si al mentón de ella.

Tampoco pasaba desapercibido como los amigos de Karin preferían platicar con ella que a jugar fútbol, dejaban de tratarla tan hoscamente como a si fuera un chico y la trataban con cuidado, como si de pronto hubieran descubierto que era una mujer. Pero Karin no era delicada ni tampoco buscaba ser una damisela, Toushiro lo sabía y por eso sonreía triunfalmente cada vez que veía como ella los mandaba al diablo cuando se comportaban de cursis con ella, como si fuera cualquier otra niña.

— Te lo juro Toush, no sé qué demonios les pasa a esos idiotas por la cabeza, se están comportando como unos bebés. Me alegro que cuando menos tú no hayas cambiado a pesar de que te veo si apenas — Karin sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda que casi lo tumbaban.

Y a pesar de que sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago ante el cumplido de ella. Era cierto, él no había cambiado. ¿Qué iba a cambiar?

Él no cambiaria como ella. No en su mismo ritmo.

Y la revelación que de vez en cuando lo sacudía, como una descarga eléctrica, lo azotaba nuevamente revolviéndole las entrañas. Lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo de vez en cuando.

Él no crecería como ella.

Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quisiera ver como ella lo haría a través del tiempo y la distancia. Porque también estaba ese pequeño detalle dimensional.

Y ese hecho lo incomodaba mucho.

¿Le preocupaba?

Si. Porque ella era una importante amiga a la que le costaría mucho trabajo hacerse a la idea de verla crecer y morir.

Era un argumento válido.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado?

¿Por qué se cabreaba tanto a veces con esa idea de verla crecer y hacer su vida?

¿Por qué la veía alejarse de él?

¿Por qué ya no podría compartir esos momentos al igual que antes?

¿Por qué él no podía crecer y envejecer como ella?

O simplemente… ¿Por qué ella no dejaría nunca de verlo como a un **niño**?

Un simple, pequeño e inmaduro chiquillo.

Si, esa deducción dolía más que todas las demás juntas.

Porque a sus ojos, con el paso implacable de los años, Karin jamás lo vería como al hombre que residía en ese pequeño cuerpo, pues esa oportunidad se perdía con el constante paso del tiempo…

Él vería en la mujer que ella se convertiría, pero ella con su vida mortal, jamás vería el hombre que en verdad era… en el que algún jodido siglo por fin aparentará la edad que tenía, la apariencia con la que ella por fin podría tomarlo en serio...

¿En serio en _qué?_

Hitsugaya Toushiro, en esos momentos a solas y tras esa cavilación personal, se llevaba las manos a la cara en un gesto frustrado y desesperado, sintiéndose derrotado y tonto.

Se sentía así por que descubría que ella nunca sentiría por él, lo que él sentía por ella.

* * *

Ya que estoy por aquí, esto del HitsuKarin me había llamado la atención incluso antes de los capítulos de relleno del anime. Los cuales solo acrecentaron mi curiosidad y propagaron la idea a niveles insospechados a muchos más. Aunque claro, resignada a que era una ínfima posibilidad pues había ocurrido en el anime mientras en el manga no había nada de nada entre ellos dos... Y con ese asunto en paz, resulta después que Isshin fue Capitán del 10o Escuadrón (me dio un ataque de risa de los buenos cuando lo leí xD)

Lo que será, será. Y de todos modos existe el fandom. Aunque no muere mi deseo de ver a Karin con alguna participación durante la última saga, sería un desperdicio si no se viera cuando menos una vez en la acción D:

En fin.

Gracias por leer.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás...  
¿En un review?

*bows*


End file.
